Something in the Way
by marianna
Summary: An alternative to how Rory and Jess fell in love during the 3rd season. I hope you like!
1. Jess

I don't own 'em.

Jess Mariano knew his limits. He knew when to concede, when to admit to defeat. And this was definitely one those times. He was in love, you see. But, as all hot tempered, badly battered teens with bruised egos, he wasn't willing to admit it.

It was acceptable to dream about her within the confines of his mind. To bask in the glow of one of her smiles, and to think, maybe one day all that love could be showered upon him. He wasn't expecting it, as she was _far_ too good for him, but he wanted it. Begged for it. Needed it. And every day he saw her with _him_, another tiny corner of his heart broke.


	2. Rory

Rory Gilmore had everything she could have ever have wanted. She was the Vice-president of her class, she was going to _Harvard_-the most prestigious college in the country, the place of her _dreams_, she had a fantastic boyfriend who loved her more than life itself. It was the perfect life, and she could ask for nothing more. Except, in the dark of night, when she was all alone, and Elliott Smith was lightly playing in the background, she wanted to run. To shake up her perfectly ordered, perfectly wacky life, and take a risk. She wanted _him_. She would never admit it to anyone else-she could barely admit it to _herself_, but she wanted him.

She wanted to fold herself in his arms, to hold him close and kiss him, and talk to him whenever she damn well _pleased_. She didn't want _anyone_ to be able to stop her. But in a small town with a large appetite for gossip she knew none of it could happen. He was no good for her. He would only break her heart. And she was content to stay in a place where she could never get hurt, with someone who loved her. All she had to do was keep reminding herself that her boyfriend loved her, and she would be Ok. It would all be Ok, and he would leave soon, and leave her to her perfectly ordered life alone. Her perfectly empty life.


	3. Confrontational Sweet Talk

"Rory?" No response.

"Rory?" Still nothing. Lorelai Gilmore frowned slightly and glanced back at her daughter's bedroom door. It was 11:30 in the morning and the damn door was still closed. Admittedly it _was_ the bland season after Christmas which was just _terrible_, and Rory _had_ been in a strange kind of funk lately, but for the life of her, Lorelai couldn't figure out why. And that worried her.

"RORY?!" Rory's door opened slightly, and the teen stood in the doorway looking slightly haggard but with no apparent physical damage done. She smiled wanly at her mother and raised her eyebrows in question.

"What's up, Mom?" She asked sleepily, yawning and stretching so that a sliver of her stomach was seen between her cow patterned pajama pants and matching top. With her hair up in a rumpled bun she looked about 12, and Lorelai's face softened at the thought. She went to Rory and hugged her tightly.

"I love you, Sweets," She murmured into her hair, and as she looked down she saw Rory blinking back tears. "I just wanted you to know." Rory took a step back and beamed at her mother, no trace of sadness in her face at all.

"I _know_, Mom! Where _is_ all this melodrama coming from?" She sat at the table, and when she located a clean mug held it out exclaiming, "Coffee please!" Lorelai shrugged and gestured towards the door.

"I didn't make any. I have a meeting at the Inn with the Broughingsons at 12, and figured we'd just stop at Luke's on the way." Rory's face blanched for a momentarily, but the smile returned, and she beamed, although somewhat shakily.

"Sure. I mean great! Luke's is great. Fine. Good. Let me just get dressed and we'll go." Lorelai nodded and sat, frowning at Rory's odd behavior, but she didn't say a word, knowing that whatever it was would play out eventually, and then she and Rory would talk about it. A few moments later Rory emerged looking ethereally beautiful in brown cords and a multitonal sweater.

"You look great, babe." Lorelai said encouragingly and smiled as brightly as she could. Rory's face paled, her chin quivered, and for a moment Lorelai thought she would cry. Resolve flashed out through Rory's eyes however, and Lorelai grinned at her daughter, proud to see her inner strength shining through.

"Why thank you. I feel great." Rory replied somewhat belatedly, and linked arms with her mother as soon as she stood.

Luke's was crowed as always, _but_ as always, Lorelai and Rory found a table immediately. Luke stopped by a few minutes later, coffee pot in hand.

"Two coffees, two plates of pineapple orange pancakes, with an order of hash fries on one side and a blueberry scone on the other?" Lorelai beamed as Luke recited their usual Saturday morning order, and Rory only nodded, her face losing some of its color as she glanced around the diner. Lorelai noted _this_ as well, but didn't touch upon it, skimming over Rory's mood change with her usual amusing conversation. Jess suddenly entered the diner, and Rory's cheeks flamed. As he walked by their table his eyes never left her face. Hers remained averted, but as he passed, his arm lightly brushed her back and her breath caught.

"Mom?" She asked after moment, after she'd regained her breath. Lorelai nodded at her, smiling brightly, hoping that the look in her daughter's eyes would explain itself, would _leave_, so they could all get back to normal again. "I have to go." She mumbled, and sat up pushing her chair so far back that it tipped over and fell to the ground with a loud _clack_. Lorelai's smiled disappeared,

"But _Ro_ry! Your pancakes! The scones! You can't leave _now_!" Rory looked down at her with unseeing eyes and shrugged, a wisp of a smile crossing her lips,

"I'll be right back, Mom. I just… I have to talk to Lane." Rory nodded as she spoke the words, smiling more brightly with each nod. Lorelai pouted and batted her eyelashes, good naturedly, grinning underneath it all.

"But _Ro_ry, why can't you talk to _me_?" Rory laughed, her first real laugh of the day, and patted her mother's head patronizingly.

"I will talk to you. Right after I've talked to Lane." Lorelai pouted but winked and Rory leaned down and kissed her forehead. "I love you, Mom." Lorelai nodded waving her away as Luke arrived at the table with his steaming plates of food.

"That daughter of mine," Rory heard Lorelai say, "All she can do is yap yap yap." Rory laughed as she walked out, laughed until she turned the corner and found herself in the alleyway between Taylor's and Luke's, facing Jess, laughed even then at the incredulity of the situation.

"So, how do you feel?" He whispered when she was close enough, when she was only a hairsbreadth away. He cupped her face in his hands, and blinked, almost pinching himself, afraid that this moment, this _sensation_ might not be real. Rory bit her lip, her eyes never leaving his, her hands on his forearms, not wanting to let go.

"How do I feel?" She asked, suddenly laughing scornfully, not sounding like Rory at all. "I feel lousy, and low and like cheap, low, _cheap_ pond scum. I feel like the worst person in the world." She leaned upwards and kissed him softly. "But I feel…right." She kissed him again, even softer this time, her lips barely grazing his. She looked at him straight in the eye, but bit her lip and asked, "How do _you_ feel?" Jess' mind reeled. He was with the girl of his dreams, and they weren't arguing. His whole body was _tingling_, and everything inside him was telling him this was right. He leaned down, it was a half inch-barely that, and kissed her.

"How do I feel, Gilmore?" He asked, his smile back in place. "I feel alive."


	4. How could I? How could I not?

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I wish I did, but sadly, they, along with the basic plot belong to someone else. Pity.

Author's Note: Rory might seem a tad out of character, but I don't think she is. This is set somewhere in the 3rd season after Christmas, but "They Shoot Gilmore's Don't They" didn't happen. I know this is a little different, but please, give it a try.

Rory Gilmore had always prided herself on being responsible. She knew what she was doing and what she wanted out of her life. She had a _plan_. Or well, she'd _had_ a plan. Things had been running smoothly, and Rory hadn't even realized anything was missing from her life until Jess Mariano had strolled into town with his jet black stare, dark good looks and a book in his back pocket. From that moment-the _instant_ they had met Rory's world had begun changing. And now, the boy who no one could tame, the bad one, the loner, the one she shouldn't _trust_… he was all she could think about.

Still awake in the middle of the night, Rory was torn between laughing and crying. There were so _many_ things running through her mind. How could she have thrown all of her stability away in one night? How could she have been so careless? Her stomach twisted. How could she have done something that would hurt Dean so much? Suddenly it occurred to her that it didn't have to happen. She sat up straighter in the bed and reached to grab the phone from the floor. She could tell Jess that what had happened between them meant nothing to her. Then everything could go back to normal. But slowly the thought of Jess filled her mind and her _heart_ twisted. No. She couldn't break it off. Not until she knew. She had never experienced this level of… _emotion_ before and she wasn't prepared to give it up until she knew what it was. The phone rang below her fingertips and she answered it quickly.

"Hello?" She whispered, pulling back the light brown strands of her hair which had fallen onto her face.

"Rory?" The voice sent shivers down her spine, and a light blush of pleasure spread across her cheeks.

"Jess." She responded lying back on the bed, all her troubles falling away, Jess the only thing in her mind.

"So, would you care to explain to me what last night was?" Rory gulped, but the hazy feeling had yet to leave her.

"Last night." She responded stretching in a way that was so utterly feminine and sensual that it was evident that in some way, Rory had changed. The grin on her face could have also lit several bonfires. "Last night changed everything I ever thought I knew." _What_ had possessed her to admit _that_? She clamped her hand over her eyes.

"Well yeah. It was a pretty big step. The losing virginity thing." Rory's cheeks flamed, and panic surged through her. What if it _had_ been a big mistake? Her head was spinning. But she knew, even in her panic that Jess would never do anything to hurt her. No matter how much she hurt him.

"Jess I…" She couldn't breathe. The room was spinning. How could she have _done_ this? She was going to have to get down on her knees and beg for forgiveness from Dean, How could she explain-

"But the thing is, no one knows. So despite your response this afternoon in the affirmative, if you don't want anyone to know, they won't. There's only one mistake marring your perfect record, and no one ever has to know about it. " His voice was distant, but Rory could hear the ice, the preparation, the _pain_. Her breath caught as she realized that he was giving her an out. An answer to all of her problems. Her lips parted to sadly whisper of hope and longing, and what could have beens, but she could only softly whisper,

"But what if I want them to?" And wait for his answer.


	5. Still Around

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Those lovely (or they would be lovely if _they brought Milo back_) WB people do.

Author's Note: The story _does_ get a bit more sexual. For those of you who hadn't figured it out, yes Rory and Jess did have sex, and yes, she is still with Dean. I realize this is not typical Rory behavior, but you have to trust me. And have faith. I promise it'll be good.

Also, since it is that teeny bit more sexual, the rating is changing just a little. There aren't and **won't be** any hardcore sex scenes, but in case you get offended by that behavior or believed the rating should have been higher, I raised it. Thanks and enjoy!

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Rory Gilmore swore she heard an alarm. It was a pretty bad sign considering she didn't typically rely _on_ her alarm o'clock. But she was so _comfortable_, and as she snuggled deeper into the warm cocoon made by her blankets she felt a strong pair of arms tightening around her. Her eyes flew open. _Those_ were definitely something to open her eyes over. She turned her head-barely a fraction of an inch, and found herself looking into the eyes of Jess Mariano.

"Morning," He whispered, utilizing the fact that her perfect lips were parted slightly to swoop in for a kiss. Rory kissed back, one small hand coming up to frame the side of his face, until the blasted alarm rang again. Rory dreamily turned to gaze at the numbers on the clock, and then nearly screamed.

"Oh my god. You-you have to get out. _Now_." She whispered furiously as she practically jumped out of the bed. She was crouched on floor, frantically searching for her Chilton uniform until she realized Jess wasn't moving, and staring straight at her. "Why aren't you moving? Up, out! GO!" She followed the direction of his gaze, and looked down to where her t-shirt revealed the tiniest view of her chest. She flushed, but shook her head at him. "Nothing you haven't seen before," She muttered as she located her skirt, and pulled it on. Jess threw back his head and laughed, and Rory allowed herself to smile a little with him. Her face softened as she looked down at him in bed, and she wanted to memorize the moment forever. He smiled up at her, and pulled her into his arms. Rory melted there, content just to hold him. Her alarm clock blared again, and she heard the distinct sound of Lorelai falling out of bed. She kissed him once, deeply, fully, hard enough to wake up _all_ of his senses and get his skin prickling. "You _really_ have to go," she murmured kissing him again. Jess nodded, and was dressed faster than she'd ever seen him move. He leaned over her and caught her lips in another kiss.

"I'll see you later?" He whispered against her lips, gripping her arms, almost afraid that if he didn't hold her so close she would slip away. She nodded, smiling up at him in that sweet uncomplicated _Rory_ way, and his breath caught. "See you later, Gilmore." He whispered, while climbing out the window. He waved as he turned to leave, and stopped only when she called his name. "Yeah?" He asked, falling even more in love with her as the sunlight glinted off of her hair, making her look even more angelic.

"Thanks. For sticking around until this morning." She whispered, biting her lip, her cheeks coloring. Jess' smile broadened.

"My pleasure." He replied, and despite her ringing alarm clock, Lorelai's footsteps on the stairs, and the guilt she knew would feel later, Rory leaned down and kissed him again, it being her pleasure indeed.


	6. The Return

Author's Note: Ok, so this might get a little confusing. Dean and Jess _did_ talk, and Dean accused Jess of being in love with Rory. Calling him her lap dog, etc. I didn't write this, but I'm letting you know here. There'll be more on it later, possibly in a flash back scene. R&R please!

"Rory!"

"Rory!" Rory Gilmore turned, a smile on her lips, then paled considerably in the span of only a few seconds. It was not Jess who called her name, but her _boyfriend_, Dean. She smiled wanly up at him, and allowed her cheek to be kissed.

"Hi, Dean," She murmured, _allowing_ her hand to be held, _allowed_ herself to be dragged into Luke's, all the while hoping that Jess wouldn't be there, and all hell wouldn't break loose.

"Well look who it is," A voice said from behind the counter, and Rory's blood ran cold.

"H-hi, Jess," She mumbled, averting her eyes and looking at the floor, anything to keep her from seeing the pain in his eyes. _That_ she couldn't handle. Dean smugly smiled at her treatment of Jess and led her to a table.

"Two burgers, a side of fries and two soda's, ok there waiter boy?" Jess nodded without saying a word, and somehow caught Rory's eye. She blinked and paled, but he only nodded. "So Ror," Dean happily continued, oblivious to her inner turmoil. "Miss me?" She tried to smile, tried to be normal, tried to slip back into the Rory shaped box that she'd inhabited. He leaned slightly to kiss her, and the blood rushed in her ears. As his lips touched hers she felt the world tilt on its axis and felt everything she thought she had known slip away. It wasn't right. They didn't fit, and as Rory pulled away, she could feel Jess' eyes boring into the side of her face.

"Actually Dean," She started after a bit of uncomfortable silence, "I have to go. I promised Mom I'd be home over an hour ago. And I guess the time just flew." Dean frowned, lines creasing his handsome face. She smiled down at him trying to express her sentiment, which could not be said with words. She stood, and bent to kiss him, skimming his forehead with her lips, and hugging him closely. "I'll talk to you later." She finished, and turned to walk out, only turning once-to look at Jess, who refused to meet her eyes.

"So, hon, Dean's home. That must be pretty exciting." Lorelai poked Rory's foot with her own until her daughter had snapped out of her reverie.

"Huh?" She responded wearily, looking at her mother. Lorelai sighed and shook her head. The nervous feeling had yet to leave her.

"Ror," She tried again, and this time her daughter looked at her and smiled. Lorelai sighed. Maybe everything was Ok and she was just overreacting, maybe- the phone rang, and Rory nearly flew to retrieve it.

"Hello?" She answered softly, and half turned so that Lorelai couldn't hear the conversation.

"We need to talk," Came Jess' voice, crackling through the phone. And despite the mess she was in, Rory's spine still tingled.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just…" Her voice softened as she became more and more contemplative.

"I need to see you," He continued, seeming not to hear her words, and she laughed, delighted.

"Missed me that much, did you?" She asked, the smile returning to her voice, and twirling the cord around her fingers.

"I wouldn't say _missed_," he countered. "So much as… ah, fuck it. Yes I missed you." The grin that broke onto Rory's face was delighted, and only added to her beauty. Lorelai beamed. "I can't stand seeing you with him, Ror. I can't…" His voice broke, and Rory was shamefully pleased that he cared so much.

"I'm sorry about today." She whispered, hoping she could convey how very sorry she was.

"It's Ok." He responded, and at that moment Rory knew. Like a lightning bolt it hit her that she couldn't continue doing this to him. To either of them. She had to choose. "I just… will Lorelai let you out?" Rory glanced back at her mother, who was so obviously trying to listen, in and smiled.

"Yeah, I think so." She turned and smiled at Lorelai who smiled back, a light feeling filling her. Nothing had been resolved, nothing had changed, but she knew that going to see Jess felt right. And since everything her brain had told her had failed, all she had to go on were feelings. "So where?" She asked leaning over the couch to grab her sweater. She nodded at something he said and then laughed, hanging up the receiver after a moment. She turned to Lorelai whose eyebrows were raised in question. She waved her hand at Lorelai as she zipped up the sweater.

"I have to go. Run. Out for a sec." She nodded as if the excuse was explanatory and turned towards the door. With an, "I won't be late.", she was gone.

"Hey, Gilmore." Rory grinned as turned around and even though they stood in the middle of the square, she wrapped her arms around Jess' neck and kissed him passionately, just enjoying the feeling of his arms around her. "So," he murmured, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, keeping his lips close, as they walked through to the Gazebo. Rory smiled, content, feeling happier than she had in months. This _thing_, what they had between them was so _perfect_, she was afraid that something would happen to ruin it, and the thought frightened her more than she cared to admit.

"So," she asked snuggling closer to him, and taking his hand in hers. "You had to see me?" Despite all the intimacies that they had shared the fact that he was so close made her breath catch. Jess stopped watching and looked deep into her eyes, looking more serious then she had ever seen him.

"Ror," he whispered suddenly leaning close to her, his forehead against her, his words tumbling out in a rush. "I thought I could do it, y'know? Pretend I didn't care. Because it's _bag_boy, and he means nothing to me, and you're just a _girl_." Rory stiffened and tried to pull away, but he wasn't finished. He averted his eyes and his voice dropped to a whisper. "And I thought it would be Ok. I thought I wouldn't mind you cheating on him because you were with _me_." He leaned down and kissed her, and she was defenseless to stop him. "But," he looked down at their fingers, so tightly intertwined, and smiled, almost to himself. "I just… can't do this. I had this whole big speech, and plan, and I was gonna tell you it was over. That it was either you tell him about us or else it was over." Rory's breath caught, and tears filled the corners of her eyes, but she blinked them away. "But I saw you just now… and I couldn't do it. He was right when he said you had me wrapped around your little finger." He kissed her quick and hard, trying to show her all the emotion he felt. "Rory, I can't…" his voice broke. "Rory, I think I love you."


	7. Lost and Found

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em (wish I did, so Milo could come _back_, but don't own 'em)

Author's Note: Kind of short-ish chapter where things that need to be done, happen. I needed to have this chapter here, because if I had just moved on, the cute Rory/Jess stuff would have been completely scrapped, and I really love writing that stuff. Plus I have a feeling, with the way this story is going, and if you want me to continue they're not gonna get to be all that lovey dovey for awhile.

"You… you, _what_?" Rory asked, coming to a full stop, taking a few steps back. Jess' cheeks were ruddy, possibly from the cold, but mostly, she knew, because of her reaction. While he hadn't been expecting her to re_turn_ his sentiments, he at least thought that she would understand them. But her face was anything but happy. In fact, she was shaking, her eyes having glazed over, unable to look at him.

"Ror?" He whispered, knowing he should leave it alone, knowing he would be able to keep her near him longer if he just didn't say a word, but unable to stop himself. "Ror," His voice became a little softer as her cupped her face with his hands. "Did you hear me?" Her eyes had that far away look in them, and instead of looking at him; they were focused on a stop above his shoulder. Pain surged through him, but he was determined not to push her. Slowly she swallowed, and nodded her head a half an inch, turning her eyes up to meet his.

"Jess," she responded, exhaling slightly. "I… this… thing, that we have… it's amazing." She leaned forward and kissed him so swiftly it nearly knocked him off his feet. "And we can talk," her voice dropped low. "And we can fight…" She kissed him again, leaning in close. "And it's perfect." A smile so open and hopeful had started at the corners of his lips, and Rory's heart broke at what she had to do. "And I want to be with you." A strangled noise came from his throat, and in an instant, he had lifted her into his arms. Rory laughed as he twirled her, setting her down gently as he kissed her. Rory felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, knew it must be late, but nothing could have stopped her from wrapping her arms around his neck, from standing on her tip toes in an effort to kiss him as fully as possible, not able to get close enough. They broke apart for a moment to catch their breath, and a chill ran down Rory's spine.

"You Ok, Ror?" Concern filled his molten chocolate eyes, and Rory smiled to reassure him, rubbing her arms for emphasis.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just…" She shivered again, and looked up at him, apprehension in her eyes. There was warmth there, and he reached out his hand to hold hers, and grasped it firmly. "I'm Ok." She nodded, the words resonating in her mind. Jess squeezed her hand, and Rory knew that even though her life was falling apart around her, she couldn't give him up.

"Well, this is me." Jess whispered as they stopped in front of Luke's. Rory turned her baby blues up to him and raised her brows in question.

"You're not… gonna come back with me?" She asked, biting her lip up at him. It took all the restraint he had to hold himself back as her tongue darted out to lick her lips.

"Ror, you know I can't," He whispered, his forehead against hers, his lips only a whisper away, his heart frantically beating in his chest. She let out a peal of mirthful laughter and took a step back to throw her arms around him. Dotting kisses all over his face, she finally came to his lips, kissing him so sweetly and tenderly that his heart melted. _So _this_ is what love is_, he though as his lips twisted into a smile. He pulled her closer once more, her body against his, their arms around each other. He took a step back, and a deep breath, running his hands through his hair. "You know, Gilmore," he whispered unable to stay away from her. "We haven't solved a thing." She nodded, sadly, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"We will though." She looked up at him, hope lining her eyes, and leaned up for a goodnight kiss. "I'll see you tomorrow?" He nodded and watched her as she turned to go, tuning back every once in a while and smiling. When she was out of sight he turned and walked up the stairs to Luke's, without a care in the world. Neither teen had seen the tall shadowy figure watching them from Doosey's. As he stepped out from the dark, Dean shook his head scornfully, his mind reeling.


	8. Revenge

Disclaimer: Don't own them, wish I did, so I could bring Milo _back_, but don't own them.

Rory Gilmore's life had never been very difficult. Some would call her life perfect, even idyllic in a way. While a smile played on her lips as she dreamt of Jess Mariano, Dean Forrester felt only numb. It was especially cold for December, but as he sat alone on empty park bench, he felt nothing. His mind raced in a thousand directions, unable to accept that Rory, his Rory had been with _him_. They hadn't even had the decency to hide their relationship, but flaunted it in the town square for the whole world to see. It didn't matter that it was nearly midnight, anyone looking out their windows would have seen them, and Dean would have been the laughingstock of the town_. How long had this been going on_? He felt ill, and as his fists clenched, he would have dearly loved to knock one of them into the _rat's_ face. At once Dean remembered the conversation they had had before Dean had left for his grandmother's.

_"Jess." Jess looked up from behind the counter, and grimaced as Dean walked into Luke's. Sighing, he gestured towards the sign that boasted_, Hours: 6-11_. "I still have 5 minutes." Had been Dean's reply, and Jess had shrugged again, trying not to pay him any attention. "What, no sarcastic remark? No bagboy comment? I can take it. Rory's not around." Jess rolled his eyes, but still hadn't spoken a word. He slid a menu over to where Dean sat at the counter, and went back to counting the money from the register. _

_"I have to warn you," He responded, his tone clipped. "Caesar's gone for the night. And I don't have a chef like bone in my body. So if you're gonna stay, you can go for the muffin option, or the coffee option. And my coffee pouring skills are pretty lacking." After a moment, Dean scoffed, and Jess looked up from the register again. "Can I _help_ you, sir?" He asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He looked at the clock over the door and was about to point Dean out when he stood, and leaned over the counter, far too close for Jess' liking. _

_"Listen, _Jess_. You have no chance with Rory. No matter how much you hang around her like a little _lapdog_, while she wraps you around her little finger, she'll never be with you. She loves me. And she'll always love me. And there's nothing you can do…"_

Dean remembered the triumph he'd felt that night. The look on Jess' face had been priceless; the fleeting look of pain in his eyes the answer to _all_ of Dean's questions. Subconsciously he realized, he had known ever since the moment he'd first seen them together, had known his anger and protective jealousy had not been in vain. And now, Rory, his sweet Rory was with _him_. A lump formed in Dean's throat, and he felt the bile rise. Rory was the only girl he had ever loved, and despite all of his over protective paranoia, he never would have expected her to act with such abandon. Jess, he would have suspected. Jess was unscrupulous. Jess had no morals… but Rory? Rory wouldn't hurt a fly. Unbidden, the image of their passionate kiss flashed before his eyes, and Rory's breathless proclamation rang in his ears; her invitation back to her house. To her _bed_. Unable to stop himself, Dean retched over the side of the bench as he lay there breathless, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't continue with Rory, but he couldn't imagine a life without her. He wanted to scream and yell, throw things and be irrational, and at the same time, wanted to wrap her in his arms, and never let go. Most of all, he wanted Jess to go away, so Rory's indiscretion could be swept under the rug and she could stay by his side. Breathing haggardly a plan began to form in his mind, and for the first time in hours, a smile played about his lips.

Author's Note: I told you! Not so much RoryJess fun. And all the while I was writing this, I missed it. But this sadness needed to be written so that the story can have a happy. guilt free ending. And that's what we all want, isn't it children?


	9. Breaking Point

Disclaimer: You would be surprised at how much I _don't_ own these characters.

"Hey." Rory Gilmore looked up from her reading and smiled at Jess Mariano. Her face softened he sat beside her on the bench, and their gazes met and held.

"Hi," she whispered back, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. It was a beautiful day, surprisingly warm and Rory's heart felt right. Despite everything, despite the fact that she would throw away every last inch of stability if she did, Rory wanted to lean forward and kiss him.

"So… last night was…" Rory ducked her head and blushed, catching her bottom lip between her teeth, trying not to grin.

"Interesting. Definitely interesting." She nodded, her lips breaking into a grin, unable to suppress her mirth. Jess knocked her book of her leg, and bent to reach it, discreetly motioning for her to bend with him. She bit back a laugh and bent cautiously as well, knocking her forehead against his for authenticity. "Oh I'm so sorry," she exclaimed, loud enough for any passerby to hear, and swallowed down another chuckle.

"Ror," he whispered almost silently against her ear. "I don't know what's wrong with me." He stopped and swallowed. "I know I'm not supposed to say this, because we agreed last night to take things as they came, but… I can't stop thinking' about you." Shielding their faces with his arm he leaned forward that half and inch, and nipped her lips with his. "I don't really know what to do. I mean, I don't, this is gonna sound _so_ lame, but I've never felt this way about anyone before." Rory's cheeks blushed red, and almost as if she had a 6th sense about these things, she sat up quickly.

"Thanks for grabbing this, Jess." Her fingers twitched to touch to spot on his forehead that she had bumped, where his hair had been ruffled. He shot her a puzzled look, but she just smiled back, nothing in her features betraying her emotions. A second passed, then two, and not a minute later Dean walked out of Doosey's. Rory had moved as far away from Jess as the bench allowed, and was doing her best to ignore him. An instant later Rory felt Dean's eyes on her, but still didn't move, solely focused on her book.

"Hey, Ror," he leaned down and kissed the sensitive spot on the back of her neck, and Jess dug his nails into his arm to keep from cringing. "Jess." The tone in his voice was icier than normal, and Jess felt an apprehensive tingle zing down his spine. He snuck a quick glance up at Dean who was gazing at Rory so possessively that immediately, Jess knew. _Dean_ knew. He felt dizzy. He needed to get away from Rory Gilmore with her overwhelming smile and overpowering boyfriend.

"I uh… I've gotta…" he stumbled up, trying to collect his thoughts. "I've gotta go." Rory barely acknowledged his departure as she focused on Dean, who had inhabited Jess' seat in a matter of moments.

"So hi," She murmured, her hands on his chest, leaning forward to kiss him. As Jess watched from a safe distance away, he felt sick. In the rational portion of his mind he knew that Rory was Dean's girlfriend. And that he couldn't possibly begrudge her for keeping up appearances as to not shake up her entire life. But his heart still hurt. And he wanted to be with her more than anything, with no obstacles in the way.

"Rory… _god_." After a few moments of light pecking, Dean pushed her away. His eyes were wild, and his breathing was haggard, and Rory wracked her brain for what could possibly be wrong. "I saw you, Ok? I saw you. With… _Jess_. Two nights ago. And it…" he stopped to catch his breath, his eyes cold. "How _could_ you?" Rory couldn't breathe. He'd _seen_ them? She felt her world exploding around her, had stars in her eyes, and in that moment the very sky went black.

Author's Note: Short, I know, but give it a shot! I know this chapter wasn't as great as it could have been, and that you expected whatever Dean had up his sleeve to be great, and really devious, but I figured I could go totally OOC (which I hate doing) and make him a jerk, or I could have him just break under pressure. Like, he was trying to be a jerk, and he just couldn't pull it off because he really does love her and he's only human. I hope you liked!


	10. The Breakup Part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but maybe the WB people are smartening up? I've heard rumors from a reliable source of Milo's return… that would make my Gilmore Girls watching _life_.

"So," Rory Gilmore looked up and smiled wanly. Her cheeks were puffy, her eyes were rimmed with red, and her bottom lip was quivering. Jess sighed and sat next to her on the bed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She turned and leaned onto his shoulder, tears streaming down her face.

"I-I, I don't know what to do." She gulped, taking in huge gulps of air, shaking to and fro. Jess nodded and rubbed her arm affectionately, kissing her forehead. She shuddered, but nodded, wiping the tears from her cheeks and pushing the hair back from her face. "It's Ok. It really is. I mean it's for the best. It _is_." She nodded, but even as she spoke a fresh wave of tears sluiced down her cheeks.

"Ror, it'll be Ok." She nodded, disbelievingly and sighed. "It _will_." He tipped her chin and looked into her eyes, kissing her lightly. She wrapped her arms around his middle, her head under his chin, and let out her despair.

"Hi hon." Rory looked up from her calculus notebook and nodded at her mother. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" Rory's lids were heavy, her lips bee stung, and as she turned her neck, Lorelai noticed a hickey on her neck. "Is that…" she stopped to collect her thoughts, and sighed. "Rory, I know that you and Dean have been dating a long, long time. And that there's a natural progression that goes along with these things, but please tell me you haven't…" she couldn't finish her sentence, and was ridiculously pleased when Rory went pink, and began shaking her head.

"Mom, I have _not_ had sex with Dean." She exclaimed with conviction, her hands beginning to shake. Lorelai let out a quick sigh of relief, and took her place next to her daughter at the table, cartons of Chinese food in the paper bag she held in her hands. As they ate, Rory couldn't help but thinking about her secret-heavily weighted on her chest. She hadn't told Lorelai, and now it was too late. She sighed and thought back to that night, just a few weeks ago, and everything it had changed.

Author's Note: Ok, I know it's obscenely short, but the alternative was having it be obscenely long, and that wouldn't have been good. So as soon as I finish it (and it'll be soon, because I already have a good chunk of it down), both this chapter, and the circumstances around how Rory and Jess did it will be up! I'm excited to see where it'll take me. Happy reading!


	11. Right and Reason

_"Hey. Refill?" Rory had sat at the counter at Luke's reading a dog-eared copy of Lolita and drinking a large cup of coffee for most of that rainy evening. She and Jess had been the only occupants of the diner for some time, and though they had barely exchanged two words aside from their initial pleasantries it had been a companionable silence instead of a hostile one. She nodded at his words, and held out her mug without looking up from the worn pages. "_Lolita_, huh? That's pretty intense stuff there, Gilmore." He grinned, and she looked up smiling back. _

_"The last big assignment for my Lit class this semester is to take a book that we," she stopped to rifle through her notebook, and pulled out a worksheet. "Respect, admire but not exactly _like_, and then argue it's pro's. It doesn't sound like much fun but I-"_

_"Like making pro and con lists." He finished for her, his eyes downcast as he wiped down the counter. The mug wavered between her lips and the counter, and she looked up him, her blue eyes wide. _

_"Yeah," she responded after a moment, smiling. "Yeah, I do." He nodded, and continued wiping, his mind, seemingly, on other things. A while later, after furiously scribbling notes in her notebook, within the margins of the novel and on her hands, Rory stopped and took a deep breath. She looked down at her watch, and bit her lip after looking at the storm wailing right out side. "Oh man, I should get home." She sighed, and turned away from him. "But how to get home? Don't have a car. Walk. In rain. Cold rain." She shivered and swiveled to face him, batting her eyelashes. "Jess, can you drive me home? I know it's annoying, and out of your way, but it's _rain_ing. I _really_ don't like it when it rains." She gestured outside, even going so far as making rain like motions with her fingers. Jess leaned against the wall, his arms crossed, biting back a grin._

_"Where's bagboy tonight?" He asked, watching her petite shoulders shrug. "Don't think he'd take too well to me driving you home." She nodded and cringed, sighing as she drummed her fingers on the counter. _

_"Probably not. But he's away. And you have a nice, warm, semi functioning _non_-wet car. And if you weigh the possibilities," she bit into a French fry from the plate he'd set in front of her. "Getting a ride from you, and dying of pneumonia? There's no contest about which one he would like less." Jess nodded, unable to keep his grin from spreading, and nodded. _

_"You make a good point, Gilmore. Let me just close up, and I'll drive you home." She grinned brightly, and as she turned to neatly put her things in her backpack the bright fluorescent light caught her hair, and made the brown locks sparkle. Jess' breath caught as he looked at her, and she smiled back unaware. Without warning the storm outside grew worse, the lights flickered, and suddenly there was only black. _

_"Have I mentioned how much I _don't_ like storms?" She asked, her voice shaky. She suppressed a shudder, and rubbed her arms. "I really _really_ don't like storms. At all. Ever." Jess nodded, He started to say something but a crash of lightning exploded in the sky, and Rory jumped a foot, her face paling. _

_"Maybe we should get you home." Rory turned and looked at him, a look of horror on her face. _

_"Home? As in my house? In _this_? I don't think so." She sat back down on the stool and crossed her arms. "Uh uh. No way." Jess looked at her helplessly, then down at his watch._

_"Rory, it's not that bad. And it's only water."_

_"Water with electric charges, and _death_. And the loud noises. Lets not forget the really," she stopped as a clap of thunder was heard overhead, and closed her eyes. "Loud noises." Jess couldn't help smiling a little, and looking at him, Rory couldn't help smiling back. She faced forward and sighed, opening her notebook and transferring the notes from her hand onto a fresh page. After a bit, the rain let up and Rory let out a sigh of relief. Looking down at her watch, she bit her lip._

_"I guess I should go. It's getting late. My mom'll be worried." Jess nodded, and continued wiping down the counter. "So…bye!" She exclaimed as she stood, but lingered by the door looking back at him, waiting. His words stopped her just as she was walking down the steps._

_"Rory, wait!" Rory stopped, and breathed a sigh of relief, a fleeting smile flitting across her features. "It's totally wet and gross out, why don't I give you a ride?" She hid her smile well, but the light shone in her eyes. She nodded, and walked back into the diner._

_"That'd be great, thanks." She stood by the door, and waited as he turned down all the lights._

_"So, this is me." She mumbled somewhat awkwardly as Jess neared her house. He laughed as he pulled into the driveway, and she smacked his arm. "Thanks for the ride, Jess. You really didn't have to." He shrugged and flashed his trademark grin, and Rory felt herself slipping. _

_"No prob, Gilmore." She got out of the car slowly, and walked up the porch stairs, noticing a note taped haphazardly taped to the door,_

_Babe, _

_Emergency at the inn. There's pizza in the microwave and Chinese in the fridge. Don't hesitate to call, and I'll be home when I can._

_Love, Mom_

_Rory crumpled the note and sighed. It was still raining, and as minuscule as this part of the storm was, it still made her uncomfortable. She really hated being alone during storms. She turned to see Jess in his car, still looking at her, and a look of hope flitted across her features. Without word or gesture, he was at the bottom step in a matter of moments. _

_"Rory." She nodded wearily, rubbing her hands against her eyes and looking like a lost little girl._

_"Guess I'm all alone for tonight." She mumbled, biting her lip unconsciously, and holding up the crumpled note. "There was an emergency at the inn, and mom had to be there." Jess nodded, taking the note from her upturned hand and throwing it aside. _

_"Rory." _

_"I mean, I guess, I'm not alone. Babette and Mory are right next door, and I mean, it is only water, right?" Her voice was trembling, and the scuffing of her sneaker on the wood was getting louder and louder. Without warning, without notice, with no indication of _what_ was going through his mind, Jess's hands were framing her face, his lips on hers. The next moments were a blur, how they had gotten in the house, in her _bedroom_, she couldn't later remember. All she could sense were his hands on her skin, how it burned, his lips on hers, the sweet whispered nothings that filled her ears. No regrets filled her mind, only the gentle but persisting knowledge that Jess was the one. _


	12. The Reckoning

Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I kind of really wish I did.

Author's Note: There were a couple different directions I could have gone with in this chapter, and I like the one I chose. I hope you like it too. Happy reading!

"Hon?" Rory Gilmore opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. She could hear her mother moving about in the kitchen, and the smell of coffee wafted into her bedroom. Rory rolled over, and rubbing her eyes, glanced at her alarm clock. It was late, but not late enough. She glared at her door, and then groaned and sat up. Now was a good a time as any, she mused, and as she shed her pajama bottoms for sweats, she tried her best to tame the mess that had taken over her normally straight brown hair.

"Coming, mom!" She yelled back, checking her appearance in the mirror. She was pale-paler than usual, and she looked disoriented. Her lips were bruised, and there was- oh god, there was a _hickey_ on her neck. She contemplated hiding it, wearing her hair down, a turtleneck maybe? But she dismissed the thoughts as quickly as she'd had them. There was no use hiding anything. Lorelai would know everything by the end of the day anyway. Opening her door she looked upon Lorelai sitting at the table, sipping, from what looked like, _two_ cups of coffee.

"Well if it isn't my beautiful-" She stopped and took a good look at her daughter, squinting her eyes. "Are you Ok, Sweets?" She asked, taking a bigger sip and tilting her head. Rory shrugged her petite shoulders and as sat across from her mother, picked up one of the mugs and took a sip. She looked up quickly and found Lorelai's eyes on her. She could feel tears threatening, but blinked them back.

"Mom, there's something we need to talk about…"

"So you told her." Rory nodded, twisting her rings and keeping her eyes averted. Lorelai had not taken the news well. "Well what did she say?" She looked up at Jess, who had his heart in his eyes, and blinked back tears.

"…nothing. She didn't say a thing." He frowned, and then leaned across the counter to hold her hand. Rory sighed and ran a hand through her still messy up do and . She smiled shyly, and Jess leaned down, just a half inch, and kissed her lips lightly. At that moment, Lorelai entered the diner, and then recoiled at the sight. Rory and Jess sprang apart, and Lorelai swallowed uncomfortably, her hand at her throat.

"So when you said that the two of you were together, you meant," she paused, to swallow, to regain her bearings. "This?" She asked waving her hand at them. Rory colored pink, and swallowed, but nodded. Lorelai nodded, sliding into a chair, worry lines etched into her face. Luke passed with a steaming pot of coffee in his hands, and she grabbed the sleeve of his shirt. "You-you're _Ok_ with this?" She hissed, dragging him down to eye level. Luke looked worse for wear, sleep deprivation shining from his eyes. He frowned.

"Okay? No I'm not _Okay_ with it, Lorelai. You know Rory is like a d-niece to me, and Jess will only hurt her. But honestly? If it comes down to Rory or the streets? I'll pick Rory in a heartbeat." With that, he straightened and turned, pouring coffee for the next nearest customer. Lorelai sighed and pouted, shooting a glance at Rory who sat at the counter looking about as miserable as she felt.

"Rory?" She called, rubbing her temples. "Can you come here for a second?" Rory looked up, hope in her eyes. She squeezed Jess's hand, and let go, walking to Lorelai's table.

"Yeah, mom?" She whispered, biting her lip and coming to a stop in front of Lorelai's table, a hopeful glint in her eyes.

"I guess… well, if you like him, there has to be some good to him." She looked down, hiding her grin as Rory squealed excitedly, and threw her arms around her mother's shoulders.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You'll learn to love him as much I do I swear!" She kissed Lorelai's cheek and rushed back to the counter. "She's Ok, with us." She giggled, tipping his face down so she could kiss him. "It'll be Ok." She whispered, and he held his breath, praying that it would be.


	13. Author's Note

Author's Note: I know that a lot of people won't bother reading this, but I figured I'd explain myself. I deleted the "prelude" the chapter 11 that just didn't fit. So even though I wrote and submitted it against my better judgment that was sort of my end to that story. Despite what some people might say or think, Rory and Jess, and their story on _Gilmore Girls_ meant a lot to me and whenever I write fan fiction I try to hold it up to a particular standard. I guess what I'm trying to say is that that chapter wasn't what it should've/could've been, so it's gone now. I'm sorry if you liked it, but I'm sure not many did.

I'm not in the mental state to continue with that story, but at least I'm giving you a reason why instead I deleted the last part, and won't be continuing. At least not at this particular moment.

Thanks.


End file.
